I'm Fine
by Books Series Music
Summary: AU. Lorsque Will Shuester meurt suite à un grave accident, laissant le Glee Club sans personne pour s'en occuper, deux seules personnes peuvent reprendre le club. Finn et Rachel. Mettant leurs nombreux différents de côté, ils devront travailler ensemble pour remettre le club sur pied. Réussiront-ils ce but ou échoueront-ils? Classé M.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour peuple de fanfiction!  
Je vous propose ici une fiction comme vous l'aurez deviné sur Glee qui est légèrement AU. Il y a environ deux ans, j'avais commencé à l'écrire et la poster sur skyrock. Disons qu'après quelques chapitres j'ai eu une énorme panne d'idée. C'est ainsi qu'après une pause de plus d'un an je reprends la fiction, mais vous la propose ici sur fanfiction. Si certains passages vous sont familier, c'est probablement à cause du fait que vous êtes déjà passé sur mon ancien blog. Certains passages sont des fois des citations de film ou séries qui m'inspirait et se glissait bien dans un passage de la fiction.  
La fiction est classée M à cause de certains passages lemon dans les premiers chapitres et aussi à cause de certains sujets qui pourraient être sensible pour certaines personnes.  
Voici le prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira; _

Sept ans ont passé depuis qu'ils ont quitté le lycée. Lorsque Will Shuester meurt suite à un grave accident, laissant le Glee Club sans personne pour s'en occuper, deux seules personnes peuvent reprendre le club. Finn et Rachel. Mettant leurs nombreux différents de côté, ils devront travailler ensemble pour remettre le club sur pied. Réussiront-ils ce but ou échoueront-ils? Il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier le passé qui les hantent tous les deux... La bataille ne sera pas facile, c'est le moins qu'on peut dire!


	2. Chapter 1

" _Souviens-toi seulement que je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour Will et le Glee Club._ " Voilà les mots que je lui avait dit après avoir accepter de reprendre la charge du Glee Club avec lui. Je suis tellement conne d'avoir accepter! Je n'aurais jamais dû! C'est Santana qui a raison! Je suis qu'une idiote. Il a beau m'avoir briser le cœur en mille morceau, m'avoir abandonné au pire moment et avoir carrément détruit celle que j'étais, je reviens à nouveau vers lui. Le problème, c'est que je l'aime toujours à en crever. Moi qui croyais, espérais que cette période était révolue. Je me souviens de chaque " _je t'aime_ " qu'il m'a dit comme si c'était encore hier. De chaque baiser que nous avons échangé. Je me souviens aussi de notre première fois ensemble.. et les nombreuses qui ont suivies! De chaque disputes, ruptures, réconciliations. Et surtout, surtout... Je me souviens de notre rupture définitive il y a trois ans de cela. Moi qui avais enfin atteins mon but ultime, Broadway. Tout à dégringoler suite à cela. Ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Tout allait mal et, sans Santana et Kurt, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Et je dis vrai là! J'allais sauter d'un pont. Ils m'en ont empêché. Je dis vrai quand je dis que je pourrais crever pour ce connard! Je déteste tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je déteste le fait qu'il ait autant d'emprise sur mes sentiments. Je l'aime, voilà! Mais, il a joué avec mes sentiments, avec ma vie. Maintenant, je suis de retour à Lima. Santana et Kurt, qui m'ont aider à déménager, repartent demain. Moi, aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre à McKinley pour la première séance du Glee Club. Parlant de ça.. Il faudrait que je me lève un jour...

"Debout petit cœur! Tu ne voudrais as arrivée en retard à ta première journée quand même, dit Kurt en sautant dans mon lit.  
\- Je ne veux pas y aller!  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te force à sortir du lit, dit à son tour Santana en entrant dans ma chambre.  
\- Je crois que je vais mourir avant d'arriver là-bas... Laissez-moi crever en paix, dis-je en lançant un coussin à Santana.  
\- Debout! Tu es Rachel Barbara Berry, merde! Lève-toi, va là-bas et fait regretter à Finn Hudson ce qu'il t'a fait! Et surtout, montre-lui à quel point tu es forte!  
\- Mais, je ne suis pas forte. Je vais craquer Sant'..  
\- Non. Tu as tord Rach'. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connais.  
\- Lady Hummel a raison. Maintenant, tu vas aller te doucher et tu vas enfiler les vêtements que je t'ai préparé dans la salle de bain. Pas de discussion, Berry!  
\- D'accord, dis-je en soupirant."

C'est à contre cœur que je me levai et me rendis à ma salle de bain. Suite à ma douche, je m'habillai lentement. La longueur si courte de la jupe m'exaspéra. Santana avait choisi la plus courte de toute.

"Lopez! Tu m'exaspères, criai-je.  
\- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça!  
\- Va te faire foutre!  
\- Je t'aime aussi Berry!"

Habillée, coiffée et maquillée, je sortis de la salle de bain. Santana n'a peut-être pas tord.. Je dois avouer que je suis sexy dans cet ensemble. Ma latina préférée siffla en me voyant arrivée.

"Si je n'étais pas fiancée à Brittany, je crois que je te prendrais à l'essaie! Non, mais sérieusement Rachel. Si Hudson ne bave pas en te voyant, c'est qu'il est devenu gay! Attends, dit-elle en fouillant dans la poche de son veston. N'oublie pas ça."

C'était mon collier doré avec mon nom dessus. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je n'ai que moi et seulement moi. Je mis mon collier à mon cou. Le touchant du bout des doigts, je souris grandement avant de faire un énorme câlin à Santana. Je serrai également Kurt dans mes bras.

"N'oublie pas. Si tu te sens pas bien, tu m'appelles. Bonne chance petit cœur! Tout va bien aller."

Il m'embrassa la joue puis me lâcha. Je pris deux grandes inspirations avant de sortir de mon grand appartement. Je marchai jusqu'au lycée McKinley qui était au bout de la rue. Je me contentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Tout va bien aller.. Du moins j'espère! Entrer dans le lycée me donne un pincement au cœur. Tant de souvenir me reviennent. Bon comme mauvais. Me voilà devant la salle du Glee Club. Inspire, expire, compte jusqu'à dix. Allez j'entre. Oh, merde! Il est déjà là.. _*D'après toi idiote! T'es presque en retard de 20 minutes!*_ C'est rendu que même ma conscience est contre moi!

"Rachel? Salut, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.  
\- Salut, répondis-je avec toute la misère du monde.  
\- T'es un peu en retard, tu sais, remarqua-t-il avec son sourire, trop, parfait sur les lèvres.  
\- Kurt et Santana m'ont retenue... Plus longtemps que prévu.  
\- Ah.. D'accord.."

Ok... C'est le pire malaise de ma vie. Je crois que je vais mourir.

"Bon. Et bien.. Je crois qu'on doit attendre que les jeunes arrivent.  
\- C'est un peu logique.  
\- Je me demande ils seront combien..."

Le malaise fut heureusement arrêté par l'entrée de deux élèves. Les deux cheerleaders qui venaient d'entrer allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Lorsque la cloche sonna, seul cinq élèves étaient dans la classe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Finn. Seulement cinq? Une fille entra rapidement dans la salle, la tête baissé, sans dire un mot. Et bien, ils étaient six maintenant...

"Commençons...  
\- Ouais...  
\- Bon. Je me présente, Finn Hudson. Je suis diplômé de l'université de Lima en enseignement. Je vais aussi être professeur d'histoire au lycée. Je suis un ancien élève d'ici. L'ancien leader des New Direction avec ma très chère amie ici présente.  
\- Moi, c'est Rachel Berry. Diplômée de la NYADA. Ancienne star de Broadway. Ancienne leader des New Direction. Et je trouve déprimant que vous êtes tous plus grand que moi...  
\- Hum.. Présentez-vous. On aimerait bien savoir vos noms.  
\- Madison McCarthy, dit une cheerleader brune en se levant.  
\- Mason McCarthy, enchaîna l'autre qui devait être son frère.  
\- Jane Hayward.  
\- Spencer Porter.  
\- Roderick Meeks.  
\- Et toi, demandai-je à la mystérieuse fille qui était entré en retard.  
\- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Elle ne parle jamais. Son nom serait, parait-il, Jade Grant.  
\- Hum.. D'accord.  
\- Nous ne sommes que la moitié d'une équipe...  
\- Le majorité du groupe sont partis suite à la mort de M. Shue.  
\- Je vois... Il nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire.  
\- Des auditions?  
\- Je pensais plus à... Faire une comédie musicale. Les auditions seraient ouvertes à tous et avec cela on montrerait de quoi on est capable.  
\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il en souriant en coin.  
\- Je pourrais savoir laquelle, demanda Lizzy en levant la main.  
\- Hum. C'est une question à réfléchir...  
\- On vous libère pour la journée et on vous reviens avec une réponse pour le cours de demain."

Après que chaque élève eu quitter la salle, je me suis rendue sans un mot à l'auditorium. J'avais déjà une petite idée de quelle comédie musicale nous pourrions faire. Je cherchai dans mon cartable les partitions des chansons. Je sursautai en entendant des bruits derrière moi.

"Hey. Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tu as été super tout à l'heure.  
\- Merci.  
\- Écoute. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous. J'aurais pas dû te lâcher comme ça.  
\- C'est un peu trop tard pour y penser maintenant.  
\- J'ai été con, je le sais. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferai! Mais, je ne peux pas! Je t'ai toujours aimé Rachel. Ça n'a pas changé. Je t'aime toujours autant Rachel. On ne peut juste plus faire ça. Il faut juste passer à autre chose. Toi et moi, c'est probablement fini pour toujours. On doit vivre avec."

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'essuyai rapidement la larmes qui venait de s'échapper de mes yeux.

"Tu pleures?  
\- J'ai eu une idée de la comédie musicale qu'on pourrait faire, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Mamma Mia!  
\- C'est une super idée!"

Pour seule réponse, j'hochai la tête. Je me retournai pour chercher dans mon cartable une partition exacte. Je la trouvai enfin et la sortie. Je fis signe à Finn.

"Tu crois être capable de me suivre?  
\- Toujours."

Il commença à chanter cette chanson que j'aime tant. SOS. C'est tout simplement ma préférée de la comédie musicale. L'entendre chanter me fis chaud au cœur. J'étais probablement rouge comme une tomate. Sa voix était toujours aussi... Parfaite! En plus, il me regardait intensément, tendrement.. Un frisson me parcourut avant que je commence à chanter. Je n'osais pas lever le regard vers lui. Lorsque sa voix rejoignit la mienne pour le refrain, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Face à face, nous finissons la chanson à quelque centimètre l'un de l' comme lors des nationales à New York, il m'embrassa passionnément. Cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus intense. Je me retrouvai ainsi rapidement assise sur le piano en embrassant toujours Finn. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure. Il commença à descendre lentement ses baisers vers mon cou.

"Mh Finn, soupirai-je de plaisir. Il y a des risques qu'on se fasse prendre.  
\- Chut... Il n'y a presque personne au lycée à cette heure-ci de toute façon.  
\- Fi-inn.. On devrait pas..  
\- Tu n'en a pas envie tout comme moi?"

Si justement. Je cessai de lutter contre mon désir et l'embrassai à étions un peu pressé dans nos caresses sachant que nous pourrions être surpris à tout moment. Il m'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou suçant ma peau pour y laisser une trace. Je laissai échapper de longs soupirs de plaisirs. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma jupe. Il m'enleva délicatement ma petite culotte la faisant ainsi glissé le long de mes jambes. Je remerciai intérieurement Santana pour m'avoir forcée de venir habillée comme ça. À mon tour, je descendis mes mains vers son jean. Je déboutonnai son pantalon et le descendis avec son boxer. Son sexe se dévoila bien tendu sous mes yeux. Ses mains sous ma camisole s'amusaient à caresser mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis sous ses caresse qui me procuraient ce plaisir que seul Finn pouvait me donner. Il y avait toujours eu cette passion entre nous, ce plaisir extrême chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, cette tension sexuelle. Après un moment, il arrêta ses baiser pour relever la tête et me regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu me rends fou.  
\- Mh.. J'ai tellement envie de toi.  
\- Moi aussi."

J'attrapai une capote dans mon sac pour la tendre à Finn. Il déballa le condom et l'enfila. Il s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément avant de me pénétrer avec tendresse. Il débuta ses vas-et-viens si intenses et délicieux. Je pourrai mourir de plaisir dans ses bras. Un fort gémissement résonna dans l'auditorium. Ce genre de bruit pourrait nous faire repérer à tout moment. Plus le temps passait, plus nos gémissements étaient intenses.

"Je t'aime Rachel... Je t'aime à en crever."

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je souriait comme une idiote comme chaque fois qu'il me le disait. Je sentis un immense plaisir monter en moi. J'étouffai mon cri en plaquant mes lèvres contre celle de Finn. Lui aussi avait atteint l'orgasme peu après moi. Il sortit de moi en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je descendis du piano après un moment pour aller dans les bras de Finn qui lui était maintenant assis sur le bord de la scène et avait remonté son boxer et son pantalon. Je ressentis soudain une petite inquiétude en moi. Je ne pouvais pas ressortir avec lui. Oui je l'aimais, mais il me faisait tellement souffrir chaque fois. Je ne pouvais juste pas me le permettre.

"Je t'aime, dis-je en me blottissant contre son torse. Tu le sais ça?  
\- Je crois que tu viens de me le prouver de la plus belle façon, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front. Je t'aime aussi Rach'. Tu m'as manqué.  
\- J'aimerais dire qu'on peut être de nouveau un couple, mais je ne peux pas.  
\- Quoi? Mais Rachel...  
\- C'était génial, comme toujours, mais je ne peux pas. D'accord pour passer du bon temps. Je ne peux pas te permettre de me briser le cœur à nouveau. J'ai eu trop mal la dernière fois.  
\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir, me dit-il en me regardant les yeux suppliants.  
\- Laisse-moi du temps Finn.  
\- D'accord. Je me contenterai de ce que tu me donne pour le moment. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

J'étais chamboulée. Finn avait l'air prêt à tout pour m'avoir de nouveau. Pour le moment, je ne voulais que jouer un peu. L'amour ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le chapitre. xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Après être enfin sortie de l'auditorium, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du lycée. Mes écouteurs bien enfoncés dans mes oreilles, je marchai tranquillement dans le stationnement. Avec tout cela, je n'ai même pas parler à Finn à propos de mes idées pour les auditions de la comédie musicale! Voilà qu'il est justement dans sa voiture. Je me dirige vers celle-ci du côté passager et toque à la fenêtre. Finn qui était scotché à son portable releva la tête vers moi un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je lui fis signe de me débarrer la porte. J'entrai alors et m'assis sur le siège passager.

"Hey. J'ai oublié de te parler de quelques trucs pour la comédie musicale.  
\- Oui?  
\- Pour les auditions. On fait ça quand? La semaine prochaine?  
\- Bah ouais.  
\- J'ai pensé qu'en début de semaine on pourrait faire les auditions pour les filles et ensuite celles des garçons. Les faire séparément quoi!  
\- C'est une bonne idée.  
\- Merci..  
\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepter de reprendre le club avec moi. J'y serai jamais arrivé seul.  
\- Pour le moment, je ne regrette pas ma décision.  
\- Tu m'as manqué Rachel, dit-il en me faisant tourné la tête vers lui.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."

Et en l'espace d'un instant, je me retrouvai assise à califourchon sur Finn à l'embrasser. Ouais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Après un moment, je me détachai à bout de souffle. Il descendit ses baisers dans mon cou me chatouillant. Avant que ça aille trop loin, je dois lui imposer des règles.

"Finn..  
\- Hum... Oui?  
\- Écoute. Il faut que ça reste simple entre nous. Du sexe et rien d'autre.  
\- D'accord. Ça me va.  
\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on établisse quelques règles de base.  
\- Des règles de base? Je t'écoute.  
\- Et bien, par exemple.. Pas de disputes. Pas de mensonges. Pas de jalousie. Les petits mots doux, on oublie. On ne s'offre pas de cadeaux. On accepte la concurrence. Pas de dîner en tête à tête. Aucune liaison, aucune émotion. Juste du sexe. Et, surtout, si ça devient trop compliquer, on arrête tout!  
\- Parfait.  
\- Parfait, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau."

Finn baissa son siège. Je me retrouvai ainsi assise sur lui qui était étendu sur le siège. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il baissa les yeux vers ma poitrine bien exposée devant lui. Un obsédé comme tous les autres mecs, je vous dit! Je laissai glisser mon corps tout le long du sien sensuellement... Jusqu'à me retrouver agenouillé à ses pieds. J'ouvris la fermeture éclaire de son jeans et glissai ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Sans qu'il n'eu le temps de réagir, j'empoignais son sexe et commençais de lents vas et viens. Il émit un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer et me positionnai de façon à avoir la tête en face de son sexe. Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche avec une grande assurance.

"Oh putain.. Ra-Rach'... haan.."

Je commençai à faire de long vas-et-viens avec ma bouche. La réaction de Finn me montrais que je m'y prenais bien. Je m'arrêtai en entendant mon portable faire un bruit de trompette dans mon sac m'annonçant que je venais de recevoir un texto. Je me redressai pour regarder de qui venait le texto. C'était Santana qui me demandait où j'étais. Alors que je lui répondais que j'arrivais bientôt, Finn avait rattacher son jeans.

"Je crois que je devrais y aller. Kurt et Santana vont commencer à s'inquiéter.  
\- On se voit demain alors.  
\- Oui. Je serai en avance cette fois.  
\- Tu es mieux de ne pas être en retard. Sinon, je vais être obligé de te donner une bonne leçon!  
\- Ça donne presque envie d'arriver en retard, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.  
\- Allez, dit-il en riant. File!"

Après avoir embrasser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, je sortis de la voiture pour me diriger vers mon appartement. En y entrant, je fus littéralement attaquer par une latina qui me sauta dessus.

"On commençais à s'inquiéter!  
\- Désolée maman, dis-je en rigolant face à cette réaction. J'ai été retenue par une urgence, _*Une urgence sexuelle oui!*_  
\- C'est quoi ce petit sourire? Rachel Barbara Berry tu me caches quelque chose!  
\- Je ne te dirai rien Lopez, déclarai-je. C'est ma vie privé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Kurt en arrivant dans la pièce.  
\- Rachel a décidé de garder sa vie privé pour elle.  
\- Vie privée? Il s'est passé quoi putain?  
\- J'aimerais bien savoir, mais Berry de veut pas collaborer.  
\- Non, mais lâchez-moi merde!  
\- Mon troisième œil mexicain me dit que ça a un rapport avec le Hudson.  
\- M'étonnerait même pas!  
\- Putain! Foutez-moi la paix, m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre."

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'effondrai dans mon lit en soupirant. Pas moyen d'avoir une once de vie privée avec ces deux fouine! Après une petit moment, j`'entendis leur voix derrière la porte de ma chambre. Je tendis l'oreille pour les entendre.

"Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas bien?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, ça m'inquiète tout ça.  
\- Attend, dit-il en frappant à la porte. Rachel? S'il te plait, ouvre. On s'inquiète pour toi.  
\- Non, laisse-moi faire."

Santana ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans ma chambre avant de refermer la porte. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi dans mon lit.

"Je me souviens quand tu as appris la vérité sur Brody, murmura-t-elle. Pour te remonter le morale, je t'ai convaincu de faire un tour à Kurt. Ça aurait marcher, si on avait pas découvert par la même occasion Bruce l'oreiller... Je me souviens quand tu as cru être enceinte. Ça me faisait étrange d'être celle qui te consolait. Mais ça me touchait profondément. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je me souviens aussi du jour où Finn a rompu avec toi. Kurt était à Lima et j'étais sortie avec Britt ce soir là. Quand je suis entrée dans l'immeuble, j'ai croisé Finn qui descendait avec ces bagages. Je ne comprenais pas. Et là, j'ai entendu tes hurlement qui provenait de l'appartement. C'était horrible. Je suis restée pendant au moins une demi heure à côté de la porte de l'appartement à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas entrer et te voir totalement démolie. Je ne l'aurai pas supporter. Quand j'ai finalement décidé d'entrer, tu t'es jetée dans mes bras et je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre pour que tu dormes. Tu as fini par t'endormir probablement d'épuisement. Pendant que tu dormais à point fermé à côté de moi, je me suis juré que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi. Dans les meilleurs moment comme dans les pires. Que je serai celle qui te consolerait à chaque petit problèmes. Et que plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te mettre dans cet état. Te rendre jusqu'à ça, dit-elle en attrapant mon poignet pour montrer mes cicatrices. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi Rachel. Je te cacherai pas que j'étais totalement contre le fait que tu acceptes le boulot pour le Glee Club. Mais, tu n'as aucunement voulu m'écouter. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est juste pour ça que j'ai été un peu chiante à vouloir absolument savoir ce que tu avais, avoua Santana avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Hey.. Tu pleures?  
\- Je t'adore Santana, sanglotai-je face à tous ces souvenirs pas très roses. Tu as beau être méga chiante quand tu veux, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
\- Tu veux bien dire à Tata Santana ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui?  
\- Tu gardes ça pour toi d'accord? Jure-le, lui ordonnai-je en tendant le petit doigt.  
\- Promis. Je n'en parle à personne, promit-elle en serrant son petit doigts avec le mien.  
\- J'ai couché avec Finn, avouai-je en m'assoyant sur le lit comme Santana.  
\- Oh Rachel! Tu as déjà craqué?  
\- On est pas ensemble pour autant. Juste du sexe.  
\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Rachel Berry, s'exclama ma latina préférée.  
\- Roh. Ça va. J'ai pas non plus dit qu'on comptait commencer le sado-maso.  
\- Rach'.. Oh non! Maintenant j'ai des images! Eew!  
\- C'est ça! Fut une époque où des images comme ça t'aurais excité.  
\- Passons. Mais, Finn, il est d'accord avec ça?  
\- En quelque sorte. Il me dit que oui, mais je me demande si il est sincère.  
\- Il serait idiot de ne pas saisir sa chance. Je n'en reviens pas. Le petit couple modèle de nos années de lycées sont maintenant passé à l'étape sexfriend.  
\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à cela Lopez. Ça c'est moi maintenant.  
\- Ne lui fait pas trop croire qu'il peut avoir plus aussi facilement, s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant comme si elle avait penser à la même chose que moi.  
\- Oops!...I did it again, commençons-nous à chanter en même temps. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops!...You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent.  
\- Vraiment les filles? Du Britney, l'exclama Kurt découragé en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Et oui mon petit Kurtinounet!  
\- Britney en force!  
\- Tu viens vraiment de m'appeler "Kurtinounet"?  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit panda d'amour!  
\- Elle a fumé ou..?  
\- C'est le sexe qui lui fait cet effet!  
\- Santana Lopez! Tu m'avais promis!  
\- Je sais. Mais tu sais.. Kurt n'est personne.  
\- Je dois le prendre comment moi?  
\- Tu le prends comme tu le sens Lady Hummel. Au moins, tu seras au courant que Mademoiselle Berry à coucher avec ton frère préféré aujourd'hui.  
\- Je te déteste Lopez.  
\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce.  
\- Rachel.. Encore mon idiot de frère, soupira Kurt de découragement.  
\- On est pas ensemble. Je voulais juste du sexe. Rien d'autre.  
\- Attends vous êtes..?  
\- Sexfriend, souffla Santana derrière.  
\- Oui. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout, vous pouvez me laisser seule? À moins que vous ne vouliez les détails de ce que Finn et moi avons fait sur le piano et dans son auto?  
\- Oh non! Image mentale, dit-elle en sortant presque en courant suivie de Kurt avant de revenir dans le cadre de porte. Attends.. Le piano?  
\- Ouais. Celui de l'auditorium!  
\- Oh putain...  
\- Allez. Dehors! Je veux me mettre en pyjama. La journée à été dure!  
\- Et très agitée, je suppose, s'exclama Kurt au loin alors que Santana refermait la porte."


	4. Chapter 3

_New-York, trois ans plus tôt..._  
Encore une répétition qui se termine en beauté. Dans quelques semaines seulement, je serai officiellement à l'affiche sur Broadway. Je ne me serai jamais rendue juste qu'ici sans mes amis et Finn. Je leur serais pour toujours reconnaissante. Je me dirigeai, comme chaque soir après les répétition, vers l'appartement, que je partage avec Kurt, Santana et, bien sûr, Finn, pour y retrouver mon merveilleux fiancé. Ce soir, nous avions l'appartement pour nous seul. Cela va nous faire du bien de se retrouver un peu seulement tous les deux. Notre couple a, disons, quelques hauts et bas ces temps-ci. On passe au travers du mieux qu'on peut. Je crois qu'on a déjà vu pire. Avant d'arriver à l'appartement, j'arrêtai à l'épicerie au coin de notre rue. Ce soir, je me fous du reste du monde. C'est seulement Finn et moi. Je me prends donc une bouteille de vin pour le souper, une bouteille de vodka-framboise pour un peu plus tard et une boîte de chocolat pour notre dessert. La soirée s'annonce chaude je vous le dis! La caissière, Audréanne une bonne amie à moi, me fait une remarque coquine par rapport à ce que j'achète avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Elle commence ensuite à me dire que son petit-copain aime bien quand elle apporte du sirop de chocolat. Nous rions de bon cœur ignorant les autres clients autour. Après avoir payé mes achats, je me remets en route vers l'appartement. Il est passé dix-neuf heure et je ressens déjà de la fatigue de ma journée. La soirée sera longue, si je suis fatiguée! J'entre dans l'immeuble où se trouve notre appartement en saluant Hannah la sympathique voisine du dessous. J'ai l'habitude de m'arrêter pour lui parler, mais je suis un peu pressée de retrouver mon chéri. Elle a dû remarquer, car elle n'a pas insisté et m'a adressée un clin d'œil. J'inspire profondément avant d'entrer dans l'appartement souriante.

"Coucou mon chéri! Je suis rentrée, m'exclamai-je avant de m'arrêter en voyant Finn assis sur le sofa avec ses valises à côté de lui. Finn...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes valises?"  
\- J'en peux plus Rachel.. Il faut que tu me comprennes.  
\- Tu, commençai-je tremblante. Tu me quittes?"

Je suis figée. Les larmes se mirent automatiquement à couler petit à petit sur mes joues. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là?

 _Retour au présent..._

Le regard dans le vide, je me remémorais douloureusement cette soirée. Je sortie de mes pensées quand Finn toucha mon bras. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

"Rachel? Tout va bien?  
\- Oui, ça va, dis-je en secouant la tête pour chasser les souvenirs.  
\- On commence?  
\- Oui, dis-je en regardant la liste devant moi. Madison McCarthy, appelai-je dans le micro."

La brunette s'avança sur la scène de l'auditorium. Les auditions pour Mamma Mia étaient commencée aujourd'hui. Finn et moi étions à cette place de l'auditorium où avait l'habitude de se tenir Mr Shuester. Je ressentais un peu de nostalgie en y repensant.

"Je m'appelle Madison McCarthy et j'auditionne pour le rôle de Donna."

La musique de Man! I Feel Like A Woman de Shania Twain commença à jouer. Elle était assez douée et me faisait un peu penser à moi dans mes années de lycée. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux alors qu'elle chantait. Elle chantait avec passion et bougeait beaucoup sur la scène. La chanson terminée, Finn se pencha vers le micro.

"Très belle performance Madison. Très énergique. J'ai vraiment aimé.  
\- Tu as ce que nous cherchons pour Donna, ajoutai-je. Ton énergie et ta présence sur scène est un bon plus pour avoir la rôle.  
\- Merci, merci du fond du cœur, dit-elle en quittant la scène presque en sautillant.  
\- Suivante.  
\- Je m'appelle Angel Brown."

Les premières notes d'Eternal Flame de The Bangles commencèrent. Me laissant bercer par la musique, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Finn. Celui-ci glissa sa main sur ma cuisse me caressant presque sous mon short. Des chansons aussi relaxantes me font me sentir tellement bien au plus profond de moi. Elles sont apaisantes. Les auditions durèrent un peu plus d'une heure. Les filles marquantes étaient Jane Hayward avec la chanson Style de Taylor Swift, Trisha Blair avec Lego House d'Ed Sheeran et Hunter Williams, oui c'est une fille, avec la chanson If I Were a Boy de Beyonce. Après avoir vu une bonne dizaine d'auditions, je me rendis tranquillement dans la salle de Glee Club pour prendre mes choses dans le bureau et retourner chez moi. La journée était terminée. Je me stoppai à l'entrée en entendant une voix chanter. C'était cette fameuse Jade Grant qui chantait en s'accompagnant à la guitare. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je restai ainsi dans l'ombre pour l'écouter. Elle avait une très belle voix. Quand elle eut terminé de chanter, elle se retourna vers moi. Elle sourit timidement en fuyant mon regard.

"Tu as une très belle voix, dis-je pour la rassurer. Tu devrais le montrer aux autres tu sais.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que les autres.  
\- C'est faux. Tu devrais penser à t'inscrire aux auditions pour Mamma Mia. Tu serais super, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Il n'est pas trop tard? Je veux bien essayer.  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.  
\- Quand pourrais-je passer l'audition?  
\- Tu viens de le faire, dis-je en me retournant pour sortir de la salle.  
\- Mademoiselle Berry, dit-elle pour m'arrêter. Je vous ai vu, il y a trois ans, sur Broadway. Je vous admire grandement malgré tout. Vous êtes un modèle pour moi."

Je lui sourie avant de sortir définitivement. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire m'a grandement touché. Je sursautai quand un bras se posa sur mon épaule. C'est Finn, bien sûr.

"Coucou beauté.  
\- Salut, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps tout à l'heure, mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais la tête ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
\- Le passé s'amusait simplement à faire des siennes dans mon cœur.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Laisse tomber. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien.  
\- D'accord... Je vais devoir prendre toute ma concentration pour ne pas m'inquiéter, rigola-t-il. Des projets pour ce soir princesse?  
\- Je dois aller faire un tour chez Ikea pour quelques trucs qui manquent chez moi. Toi?  
\- Rien de particulier. Je peux t'accompagner?  
\- Pourquoi pas!  
\- Allons-y alors!"

Une fois sortit du lycée, nous embarquons dans sa voiture pour nous rendre chez Ikea. Il démarra la voiture et roula en direction du magasin. Je montai aussitôt le son de la chaîne stéréo en entendant les premières notes de Story Of My Life de One Direction. J'entendis Finn soupirer, puis le vis sourire en coin dès que je commençai à chanter. Arrivé dans le stationnement du Ikea, il arrêta la voiture et se prépara à sortir.

"Finn, dis-je en le retenant par le bras pour qu'il ne sorte pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il..."

Je lui coupai la parole en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me détachai après un moment et sortie de la voiture en le laissant seul. Il me rejoignis peu après à l'entrée du Ikea. Je lui pris simplement la main en souriant. Il me tira à l'intérieur du grand magasin. Nous courrions comme des gosses dans le magasin en rigolant aux éclats. Je m'assis sur un des sofas suivi par Finn.

"Ne trouvez-vous pas, très cher, que nous avons une bien belle maison, dis-je en prenant mes airs de grandes dames.  
\- La plus belle de toutes, s'exclama Finn en embarquant dans mon jeu.  
\- Notre sofa est si confortable!  
\- Et si nous regardions la télévision? Oh ma chérie, dit-il en jouant avec la télécommande. Notre téléviseur ne marche plus!  
\- Oh dommage! Ce n'est pas si grave, dis-je en lui prenant la main et en le tirant jusqu'à dans une des démonstration de cuisine. Le repas est servi! Bon appétit, m'exclamai-je en faisant mine de sortir un plat du four.  
\- Ça a l'air délicieux comme toujours ma chérie!  
\- Ton repas préféré!  
\- Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau avec ce merveilleux repas?  
\- Oh, mais bien sûr, m'exclamai-je en ouvrant le robinet. Mauvaise nouvelle! Le robinet ne fonctionne plus!  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en me tirant dans une autre des cuisines. Heureusement que nous avons une deuxième cuisine dans notre maison!  
\- Comme tu es brillant mon chéri! Allons dans notre chambre!"

Je lui fis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en courant vers l'une des chambres de démonstration. Je me couchai dans le lit et Finn vint me rejoindre.

"Chérie, commença-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire... il y a une famille de chinois dans notre salle de bains."

Je tournai la tête pour voir qu'effectivement une famille de chinois se tenait dans la salle de bain à côté et nous observait. Nous pouffions tous deux de rire sous leur regard. Ils partirent tous un à un. Finn s'allongea à côté de moi et je me tournai pour lui faire face et l'embrasser. Il se tourna de façon à ce que je me retrouve sous lui. Je mis aussitôt fin au baiser avant que cela aille trop loin.

"N'oublies pas que nous sommes toujours chez Ikea...  
\- Tu me rends fou... Tu le sais ça?  
\- Mh. Je le sens en tout cas... Allez viens. J'ai des trucs à acheter avant qu'on aille chez moi."

Je sortis du lit et lui tendis la main pour qu'il fasse de même. Après avoir acheté une étagère pour dans ma chambre, nous retournons à la voiture. Il roula jusqu'à chez moi et s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

" Alors...  
\- Et si tu stationnait cette voiture et montait cette étagère pour moi, dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux suppliant.  
\- J'aurai une récompense pour ça..?  
\- Seulement si tu es gentil!"

Il alla stationner la voiture plus loin. Nous sortons de la voiture et Finn prit la boîte contenant mon étagère pour la monter. Une fois en haut, je m'assis sur le canapé et Finn vint me rejoindre juste après avoir déposer l'étagère dans ma chambre. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser. On continua de s'embrasser de plus en plus sauvagement. Je me mis à califourchon sur Finn. Je lui enlevai son T-shirt alors qu'il m'enlevait doucement mon haut. Il lâcha ma bouche pour embrasser le haut de ma poitrine tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis son érection à travers son jean. Je me retrouvai en l'espace d'une seconde allongée sur le sofa. Je l'embrassai de nouveau et sans, plus attendre, défis sa boucle de ceinture. Il se leva un peu pour que j'enlève son jean et en même temps son caleçon. Il souleva ma jupe et baissa ma petite culotte. Il écarta mes cuisses et entra délicatement en moi ce qui me fis pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir. Au début, il commença des petit va-et-vient. Je m'appuyai sur son torse pour que les va-et-vient deviennent plus forts et intenses. On poussait tous deux de petit gémissement qui devenaient de plus en plus fort tout à long de l'action...

"Finn...! Mh... Plus... vite!"

A ma demande, il accéléra ses va-et-vient. Il mit ses mains sur le bord du canapé ce qui fit entrer encore plus son membre en moi. Les va-et-vient étaient encore plus forts qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

"Rach'... Je crois que..."

Je ne lui laissai pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassai. Il fit de longs et grands va-et-vient avant qu'on hurle tous deux de plaisir sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans les bras de Finn bercée par les battement de son cœur.

"Tu sais que tu es un putain de bon coup quand même...  
\- Ouais, je suis un Dieu du sexe!  
\- Te vente pas trop quand même, rigolai-je."

Je sombrai peu à peux dans le sommeil. Si bien que la dernière chose que j'entendis fut le "je t'aime" que Finn murmura. Je fus réveillée plus d'une heure plus tard par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Je me dégageai des bras de Finn pour aller ouvrir.

"Une minute, une minute, dis-je à l'intention de la personne qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte."

J'enfilai rapidement mes sous-vêtements et le t-shirt de Finn. Je mis une couverture sur celui-ci pour cacher un peu son corps nu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir. La vue de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte me laissa bouche bée. C'était donc vrai ce que Santana m'avait dit... Il est de retour... Je ne peux pas y croire!

"Salut, dit-il simplement.  
\- Sam? Oh mon Dieu, m'exclamai-je avant de lui sauter dans les bras.  
\- Tu m'as manqué Rachel!  
\- Toi aussi après tout ce temps... Deux ans c'était trop long!"


End file.
